


when i'm with you

by 10softbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: Yuta didn't expect to go home to such a surprise.





	when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> mel: write yujae !  
> me: damn bitch i guess :/

The night is gloomy and mocks Yuta when he finally sits behind the steering wheel of his car. It’s been a long day in the office and he can feel the muscles on his back straining. Teen Yuta would laugh at present Yuta; hair slicked back, leather shoes that are too uncomfortable on his feet and neck constricted around a tie. The teenage dancer him didn’t wish this for his future, but he did what he thought was right and he was the best at his job. Yuta rubs his temples tiredly and turns the ignition on, a sound that in the end of the day meant,  _I’m coming home_.

The chilly wind braces him in the dark as he drives home, and he can’t help himself but smile as he thinks about it. It’s late and he knows Jaehyun will be asleep already, hugging Yuta’s pillow in the middle of their bed. Yuta will kiss him hello and he will slowly open his eyes, smile making its way to his lips with familiar welcome. His car comes to a halt in front of their house and Yuta suddenly feels like running, rushing inside and dropping his keys and briefcase somewhere, because he wants to feel Jaehyun's warmth next to him. He doesn’t, though, because Jaehyun hates being awaken by loud noises.

Yuta toes his shoes off and sighs in relief, dropping his keys on the coffee table and leaving his briefcase on the couch. All the lights are off except the one from their bedroom, and Yuta frowns as he hears rustling noises. He wonders if maybe Jaehyun is in the mood for some again as he makes his way upstairs. He’s halfway done undressing from his suit when he stops by the door, heart swelling in his ribcage and words clogging up on his throat.

“Mina, look who’s home!” Sitting on the floor with his legs sprawled open, Jaehyun holds Mina by her tiny waist, her pigtails bouncing above her shoulders as she jumps excitedly in attempts to free herself from Jaehyun's hold. She screams and the smile on her face make them both smile, and Yuta crouches down with his arms wide open for her. Jaehyun releases her and she runs straight into Yuta, pitchy voice screaming  _papa_  as her tiny hands grab Yuta’s dress shirt.

Yuta looks up at Jaehyun in surprise, smile never faltering, because this is the first time she has called him that. Jaehyun's smile only grows bigger as he crawls across the room towards them. “She said it for the first time in the afternoon when I showed her a picture of you. I know it’s late and I’m sorry that I kept her awake for so long, but I thought you wouldn’t want to miss that.”

Yuta sits on the floor and scoops her up his arms, pepping kisses all over her before leaning in to kiss Jaehyun on the lips. “No, it’s fine.” He smiles at him and then down at her, who makes grabby hands to reach his face. Yuta leans down and her hands are soft on his face, pulling him lower and she pecks him on the lips. His heart swells and his smile grows bigger when he looks back at Jaehyun. “Thank you.”

Jaehyun kisses him again and gets up, dusting off his pants in the process. “Alright kids, it’s time to go to bed. It’s late and papa has work tomorrow morning.”

Both Yuta and Mina whine in protest, and Yuta brings Mina to face level as she mimics his pout. “But papa just got back home.” He squishes her closer to him. “Let’s stay up a little longer.”

“Not a chance, come on both of you. It’s time to go to bed.” Jaehyun tries to resist, but Yuta is giving him the puppy eyes and Mina is puffing her baby cheeks, and how could he ever say no to that. Jung Jaehyun is a weak man. “Well, then maybe our little girl could sleep here with us tonight?” They both scream and Jaehyun smiles in defeat.

 

When Yuta gets into bed Mina is already fast asleep, her pink pjs pretty against their white sheets. She's curled up on Jaehyun's chest as he runs his fingers through her dark hair. Yuta slips into bed and she turns to him in her sleep, and he can't help but smile again. Teenage Yuta would find this funny; businessman Yuta coming back home to a family. Back to a home, a man who loves him and a daughter. Grown up Yuta, as he leans in and kisses Jaehyun goodnight, finds it perfect. Coming back home to the man he loves and their daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> the idea was just too overwhelming i love death
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/10softbot) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
